It's Out of Your Hands
by CrazeeChibi
Summary: They were coming and the whole village knew it. They were coming and there was no place to hide to be safe, because when something inhuman is after you no thing human can save you. The only hope you have is that those Monsters feel like being merciful.
1. Info and Characters

It's Out of Your Hands.

Yes! Another new story! With the same oc parings as the other story that I haven't really started yet! But you know what I have to many ideas and frequent writers block so deal with it!

Parings: **Naruto** x **fem oc**, **Sasuke **x **Male oc**, **Shikamaru** x **fem oc**, **Chōji** x **male oc**, **Kiba** x **fem oc,** **Hinata **x **fem oc**, **Shino **x **oc (gender will be explained later)**, **Neji** x **fem oc**, **Lee** x **fem oc**, **Gaara** x **fem oc**, **Kakashi **x **fem oc**, **Itachi** x **fem oc**, **Sasori** x **fem oc**, **Deidara** x **fem oc**, **Sai** x **male oc, Suigetsu **x **fem oc.**

So this story is AU and the Naruto characters are supernatural creatures that are either well know or came from my messed up imagination while my ocs are human! There will be mpreg.

High Council of the Superiors: A group of the strongest from each 'superior' race. Normally only when per race but sometimes there are more.

Dragon Demon: Most are human looking with large bat like wings, a thick tail, and horns on top of their heads. They breath fire and have cat like eyes and very long sharp teeth and scaly claws on the hands and feet. They are known for having short tempers and being possessive.

Vampire: Look like Humans with red eyes and black bat wings. Powerful vampires can hide their eyes and wings. Have equal short but more controlled tempers then Dragon Demons. Possessive. They move very fast and are incredibly strong. Most can read minds and use hypnosis.

Shadow Warrior: Look human with pointed black nails and no shadow. They carry shadow daggers that they use to take peoples shadows and control them (the person) with it. Not particularly temperamental actually very laid back and easy going.

Werewolf: Look human with sharp teeth and claws. During the full moon change into large wolf creatures. Very aggressive and temperamental no control over their emotions. EXTREMELY POSSESSIVE.

Seer: Most very conceited. Look human with white pupil-less eyes. Look into the future and use it to their are Cocky, controlling, and possessive. Also easily angered.

Mandarinia: Spider like creature that is very poisonous. Not normally seen so not much is known about them.

Herculius: Look human but are very strong and fast. Very loyal. Have a lot of energy and are very loud and excited most of the time.

Sand Demon: Have sharp fangs and claws. Other then that they look like humans with animal tails. The control sand (that's a shocker). Very aggressive, not known to be merciful. Possessive and emotionally unstable.

Reflarus: Known to humans as 'Copy Cats'. It is unknown what they really look like because they copy the look of what ever suits their purpose. Also a very laid back creature.

Fallen Angel: Angels that fell from grace. Look human with big black feathered wings. Lost their emotions when they fell from grace. Tend to do what they want not caring how it effects others. Strong ones can bring images to life.

Merperson: Look human with sharp teeth and webbed hands and feet when dry, when wet they get gills, claws and a tail. Tend to be cocky. Most can control water, really strong ones can turn into water.

Scorpion Demon: Have the tail of a Scorpion other wise all human. Very poisonous. Known to be impatient. Very controlling. Temperamental.

Conbuetra: Human with mouths on their hands. Like explosions. Hot tempered. Do not like to be challenged. Have strange speaking patterns.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 5,000 years old

Looks: 20

Physical Aging Rate: One year every 250 human years

Race: Dragon Demon

Occupation: Member of High Council of the Superiors

Name: Uchiha Sasuke

Age: 5,500

Looks: 25

Physical Aging Rate: One year every 220 human years

Race: Vampire

Occupation: Co-Member of High Council of the Superiors

Name: Uchiha Itachi

Age: 6,600

Looks: 30

Physical Aging Rate: One year every 220 human years

Race: Vampire

Occupation: Co-Member of High Council of the Superiors

Name: Nara Shikamaru

Age: 4,000

Looks: 20

Physical Aging Rate: one yr/ every 220 yrs

Race: Shadow Warrior

Occupation: Member of High Council of the Superiors

Name: Akimichi Chōji

Age: 4,000

Looks: 20

Physical Aging Rate: 1 yr/ 220 yrs

Race: Shadow Warrior

Occupation: Best friend and assistant to Shikamaru

Name: Inuzuka Kiba

Age: 5,000

Looks: 22

Physical Aging Rate: one yr/ about 227 years

Race: Werewolf

Occupation: Member of High Council of the Superiors

Name: Hyūga Hinata

Age: 6,000

Looks: 25

Physical Aging Rate: 1/240

Race: Seer

Occupation: Cousin and assistant to Neji

Name: Hyūga Neji

Age: 6,240

Looks: 26

Physical Aging Rate:1/240

Race: Seer

Occupation: Member of High Council of the Superiors

Name: Aburame Shino

Age: 5,400

Looks: 24

Physical Aging Rate: 1/225

Race: Mandarinia

Occupation: Member of High Council of the Superiors

Name: Rock Lee

Age: 1,000

Looks: 26

Physical Aging Rate: 1/about 38

Race: Herculius

Occupation: Member of High Council of the Superiors

Name: Sabaku no Gaara

Age: 5,000

Looks: 20

Physical Aging Rate: 1/ 250

Race: Sand Demon

Occupation: Member of High Council of the Superiors

Name: Hatake Kakashi

Age: 7,480

Looks: 34

Physical Aging Rate: 1/220

Race: Reflarus

Occupation: Member of High Council of the Superiors

Name: Sai

Age: 6,300

Looks: 29

Physical Aging Rate: 1/ about 217

Race: Fallen Angel

Occupation: Member of High Council of the Superiors

Name: Hōzuki Suigetsu

Age: 5,600

Looks: 25

Physical Aging Rate: 1/224

Race: Merperson

Occupation: Member of High Council of the Superiors

Name: Akasuna no Sasori

Age: 7,000

Looks: 39

Physical Aging Rate: 1/ about 179

Race: Scorpion Demon

Occupation: Member of High Council of the Superiors

Name: Deidara

Age: 6,400

Looks: 30

Physical Aging Rate: 1/ 213

Race: Conbuetra

Occupation: Member of High Council of the Superiors

Humans

Name: Shōgai Zara

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearance: Long straight white hair, with bangs that cover her eyes. Very pale. Blind.

Occupation: Noblemen's daughter

Name: Aisu Tzarina

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Appearance: pale blue hair with a cute fringe to the right, pupil-less eyes that look like the blue moon. Pale with a blue tint. Short very very short.

Occupation: Village leaders daughter/ Village leader in training/ Sister

Name: Tengoku Tenshi

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Appearance: Long black spiky hair. Pale. Black eyes. Mute.

Occupation: Healer in training/ Brother.

Name: Uintārōzu Darciana

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearance: Long brown messy layered hair and bangs that frame her face (like Tsunade's), black eyes. Average skin tone. Deaf.

Occupation: Daughter

Name: Gomakashi Cori (pronounced cory)

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Appearance Pure black long hair, covers the right side of his face. Dark blue eyes almost black. Very effeminate. Slightly tan.

Occupation: Brother

Name: Gomakashi Tempest

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Appearance: Red hair with gold highlights. Black eyes. Slightly tan.

Occupation: Glass blower

Name: Neichā Sasira

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearance: Short brown hair. Brown eyes. Tan skin.

Occupation: Animal care taker in training

Name: Shinwa Persephone

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Appearance: Dull blood red hair. bangs and pony tail frame her face on the left side. Dull red brown eyes. Pale.

Occupation: Painter/ sister

Name: Shinwa Hera

Age: 22

Gender: Female

Appearance: Dull blue hair. Bangs and pony tail to the right. Dull red brown eyes. Pale.

Occupation: Sculptor/ sister

Name: Shi Chihanna

Age: 21

Gender: Hermaphrodite both male and female.

Appearance: Top layer black, under layer red, yellow streaks through out. top layer is cut short. Pink eyes. Average skin tone.

Occupation: Gardener

Name: Arashiko Kitsune

Age: 15

Gender: female

Appearance: Electric blue hair. Gold eyes. Very chesty. Tan.

Occupation: Sister

Name: Arashiko Mitsuki

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Appearance: Dark purple hair. Gold eyes. Tan. Chesty.

Occupation: Sister

Name: Jūdai Bacari

Age: 28

Gender: Female

Appearance: Black hair. Silver eyes. Pale.

Occupation: Teacher

Name: Geijutsu Hikari

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Appearance: Curly (not really curly more like long waves) blond hair. Bright blue eyes. Slightly tan.

Occupation: Sister

Name: Geijutsu Yami

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Appearance: Black short hair that falls in his eyes. Red eyes (people who don't know him are apprehensive around him) Pale.

Occupation: Brother

Name: Jentoru Aqua

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Appearance: Bright purple hair. Bright light blue eyes. Pale

Occupation: Abused daughter.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one: What to do for All Hallows Eve

High Council of Superiors

The meeting hall is very large with a wide circular table right in the middle and fourteen throne like chairs.

"Tomorrow is All Hallows Eve." This unfortunate fact was stated by a handsome young man with long brown hair and silver white eyes with no pupil. He wares a simple white tunic shirt and black pants. This man is called Hyūga Neji he is the Ruler of the Seers, which is of course why he is at the council in the first place.

"That it is, the question is what to do o such a glorious night." This was spoken by an impatient looking red head with heavy lidded brown eyes and a shinning black scorpion tail that comes out of his red pants, he wares no shirt. This man is called Akasuna no Sasori, the leader of the Scorpion Demons.

"Why don't we just go on a killing spree? The world could do with less of those use less creatures called humans." This disturbing suggestion came from a man with black hair, he had a painfully fake smile on so his eyes were hidden his large black feathered wings are seen clearly coming from his pale shirt less back. He wares tight black man is called Sai just Sai he said his surname was unimportant so he never bothered to remember it. Sai was in charge of the Fallen Angels.

"Now theres a good idea! We haven't been out of a good slaughter in a while!" This exclamation came from a blond with wide reptilian blue eyes, he had large blue wings coming out of his bare back and a matching tail coming out of a pair of orange pants. He is called Uzumaki Naruto, he controls the Dragon Demons.

"How can you all be so unyouthful! Not all humans are bad! Some are really very cute!" This distressed call came from a black haired boy with black eyes waring a green jumpsuit. This one is called Rock Lee how over sees the Herculius people. He is also by far the nicest Council member.

"As much as I hate to agree with Lee, Hinata will not take very kindly to this idea." This was spoken by Neji.

" Oh come on it's not like we're going to kill them all!" This annoyed shout came from a man with brown hair and eyes. He wares only brown shorts and has a large white dog sitting next to him which he strokes with clawed hands. He is referred to as Inuzuka Kiba, King of the Werewolves.

"We should think of something else. Why? Because we have done this before." This strange comment came from a man who was completely covered only showing his sunglass covered eyes. Everything else being covered by his green hooded jacket or his black pants. He is called Aburame Shino, Emperor of the Mandarinia people. He is one of the few that has a human form.

"Shino's right slaughtering is getting old." This Comment came from a bored looking raven haired man, his red eyes glowing eerily in the dark chamber as he laid his head in the palm of his hand. He wares a long sleeved black shirt and grey pants. He is Uchiha Sasuke co ruler of the Vampires.

His older brother Uchiha Itachi nodded silently next to him his red eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back in his chair. He has longer hair then his brother and it is tied into a low pony tail. He wares a red short sleeved shirt and black pants.

"Troublesome, can't you just pick something so I can leave." This irritated demand came from a man who look like he just woke up. His long black hair tied up in a high pony tail his brown eyes tired and observing. He wore a fish net shirt a brown cargo pants. This is Nara Shikamaru Leader of the Shadow Worriers.

"Why don't we take some slaves? Just kill the ones that get in our way and take the ones we want, I could use someone new to warm my bed but I don't know how long a human would last." This troubling idea came from a sliver haired man with on grey eye and one red eye. He had on a shirt that covered all the way up to above his nose just below his eyes and lose grey pants. He is Hatake Kakashi King of the Reflarus people. He was the most perverted of the Council members.

"I agree with Kakashi un! I could use a new pet, yeah. What do you think Danna?" This startling agreement came from a long haired blond with only one blue eye being shown, the other covered by his hair. He wares light blue pants and no shirt. He is called Deidara he never had a last name because that was the way of his people. He is in charge of the Conbuetra people.

Sasori thought on his reply before speaking.

"I think it's a fine idea. I need a new test subject, what about you Gaara you've been very quiet tonight."

Gaara, the king of the Sand Demons, is one of the most dangerous of the Council members; to run into Gaara is to come face to face with death. He has blood red hair and pale aquamarine eyes that seem to glow. He wares black pants and a black shirt.

"I think it's a foolish idea why would I want some pathetic human, I'd much rather just kill them all and be done with it." Was his growled reply.

"But if you kill them all what will be left to take your frustrations out on? I think it's a great idea to have some of the little weaklings around to torture when I need to let off so steam." This came from the last council member Hōzuki Suigetsu the leader of the Merpeople. His elbows rest on the table with his fingers laced and his chin resting on them. His purple eyes shine out from under his white blue hair and his mouth is in a sinister smile showing off rows of sharp teeth. He wares a purple tank top and grey pants.

"He makes a very good point Gaara it's not like you have to keep it forever; not that it would last very long with you anyway." This came from Sasuke causing Gaara to glare at him in thought before he nodded his approval.

"But that's another point what's the point of getting a toy if it's only going to break in a few days?" This outburst came from Naruto.

"Your stupidity continues to amaze me, does your lack of penis effect your brain as well as your sexual performance? You should know that there are many ways to keep a human alive if you really want to." This insultingly pleasant comment came from Sai, fake smile still in place and wider then ever.

This caused the other Council members to laugh while Naruto jumped over the table to strangle a still smiling Sai. When the commotion had died down and Naruto and Sai were back in their seats looking very disheveled Shikamaru decided to speak up.

"Can we just vote so I can get out of here?" His request received nods of agreement.

"Then we will start with Suigetsu and go clockwise. All in favor of going on a slave hunt say Yay those apposed say Nay." Kakashi instructed.

"Yay" Suigetsu answered.

Next came Deidara.

"Yay un"

Then Sasori

"Yay"

Now Gaara

A pause then "Yay"

Naruto

"YAY!"

A Chorus of sighs then Sasuke

"Yay"

Itachi

"Yay"

Kiba

"Yay"

Shino

"Yay"

Shikamaru

Sigh of troublesome then "Yay"

Neji

"Yay"

Lee

"Yay"

Kakashi

"Yay"

Finally Sai

"Yay"

"Then it's unanimous, tomorrow we will pick humans to take and at night we start the hunt." Itachi said.

"Are we hunting from the same place or do we spread out?" This came from Sai.

"We should all go to the same place it would cause the humans so much fear if we all went to the same place, we can let are underlings terrorize the rest of the world." Kiba growled getting nods of agreements.

"We should go to Kokoro it's one of the main villages for humans." This suggestion came from Sasori. It received nods and smirks of agreement. It was settled tomorrow they would hunt in the Village of Kokoro.

In The Village of Kokoro

In the large village the poor unsuspecting villagers had their traditional ceremony to the Superiors in hope that they would leave them be the next night. Little did they know how useless it would be.


End file.
